The invention relates to a remote-handled pipe support that is particularly suitable for nuclear power stations, reprocessing plants, and similar situations.
There are restricted areas in which pipes cannot be fitted directly by personnel because of high-activity levels, for instance in nuclear power stations, reprocessing plants or other hazardous areas. In these cases, the work has to be performed by remote controlled equipment such as robots and manipulators. Consequently, the components to be fitted must be designed so as to permit easy installation by means of said equipment.